Sadomasochism
Sadism refers to sexual or non-sexual gratification in the infliction of pain or humiliation upon or by another person. Masochism refers to sexual or non-sexual gratification in the infliction of pain or humiliation upon oneself. Often interrelated, the practices are collectively known as sadomasochism as well as S&M or SM. These terms usually refer to consensual practices within the BDSM community. Distinction between S&M, BDSM and D/s Sadists like Jackson (the pitcher) desire to inflict pain; this may or may not be sexual in nature. Masochists like Peter (the catcher) desire to receive pain, which again may or may not be sexual. BDSM is a short-hand abbreviation for many subdivisions of the culture: B&D (bondage and discipline), D/s (domination and submission) and S&M (sadism and masochism). Dominance and submission—control over another, or being controlled by another, respectively—typically describes a relationship power dynamic rather than a set of acts, and may or may not involve sadomasochism. Bondage and discipline describes a set of acts that sometimes involve D/s or S&M; although discipline often implies a level of suffering (real or pretend), participants may stop short of causing actual pain. Etymology The development of the term sadomasochism is very complex. Originally "Sadism" and "Masochism" were purely technical terms for psychological features, which were classified as psychological illness. The terms are derived from the authors Marquis de Sade and Leopold von Sacher-Masoch. In 1843 the Hungarian physician Heinrich Kaan published Psychopathia sexualis ("Psychopathy of Sex"), a writing in which he converts the sin conceptions of Christianity into medical diagnoses. With his work the originally theological terms "perversion", "aberration" and "deviation" became part of the scientific terminology for the first time. The German psychiatrist Richard von Krafft-Ebing introduced the terms "Sadism" and "Masochism" into the medical terminology in his work Neue Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Psychopathia sexualis ("New research in the area of Psychopathy of Sex") in 1890. Details describing the development of the theoretical construct "Perversion" by Krafft-Ebing and his relation to this terms, see Andrea Beckmann, Journal of Criminal Justice and Popular Culture, 8(2) (2001) 66-95 online unter Deconstructing Myths In 1905, Sigmund Freud described "Sadism" and "Masochism" in his Drei Abhandlungen zur Sexualtheorie ("Three papers on Sexual Theory") as diseases developing from an incorrect development of the child psyche and laid the groundwork for the scientific perspective on the subject in the following decades. This led to the first time use of the compound term Sado-Masochism (German "Sado-Masochismus")) by the Viennese Psychoanalyst Isidor Isaak Sadger in his work Über den sado-masochistischen Komplex ("Regarding the sadomasochistic complex") in 1913.Isidor Isaak Sadger: Über den sado-masochistischen Komplex. in: Jahrbuch für psychoanalytische und psychopathologische Forschungen, Bd. 5, 1913, S. 157–232 (German) In the past BDSM activists turned repeatedly against these conceptual models, originally deriving from singular historical figures and implying a clear pathological connotation. They argued that there is no common sense in attributing a phenomenon as complex as BDSM to two individual humans, as well one might speak of "Leonardism" instead of Homosexuality. The BDSM scene tried to distinguish themselves with the expression "B&D" for Bondage and Discipline from that pejorative connotated term "S&M". The abbreviation BDSM was probably coined in the early 1990s in the subculture around the Newsgroup news:alt.sex.bondage. This new term is first recorded as appearing in July 1991. Later the dimension Dominance and Submission was integrated into the connotation of BDSM, creating the multilevel acronym common today. Psychological categorization Both terms were coined by German psychiatrist Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1886 compilation of case studies Psychopathia Sexualis. Pain and physical violence are not essential in Krafft-Ebing's conception, and he defined masochism (German "Masochismus") entirely in terms of control. Sigmund Freud, a psychoanalyst and a contemporary of Krafft-Ebing, noted that both were often found in the same individuals, and combined the two into a single dichotomous entity known as sadomasochism (German "Sadomasochismus")(often abbreviated as S&M or S/M). This observation is commonly verified in both literature and practice; many sadists and masochists define themselves as "switchable"—capable of taking pleasure in either role. However it has also been argued (Deleuze, Coldness and Cruelty) that the concurrence of sadism and masochism in Freud's model should not be taken for granted. Freud introduced the terms "primary" and "secondary" masochism. Though this idea has come under a number of interpretations, in a primary masochism the masochist undergoes a complete, not just a partial, rejection by the model or courted object (or sadist), possibly involving the model taking a rival as his or her preferred mate. This complete rejection is related to the death drive in Freud's psychoanalysis (Todestrieb). In a secondary masochism, by contrast, the masochist experiences a less serious, more feigned rejection and punishment by the model. Secondary masochism, in other words, is the relatively casual version, more akin to a charade, and most commentators are quick to point out its contrivedness. Rejection is not desired by a primary masochist in quite the same sense as the feigned rejection occurring within a relatively equal relationship--or even where the masochist happens to be the one having true power (this is the problematic that underlies the analyses of Deleuze and Sartre, for example). In Things Hidden Since the Foundation of The World Rene Girard attempts to resuscitate and reinterpret Freud's distinction of primary and secondary masochism, in connection with his own philosophy. Both Krafft-Ebing and Freud assumed that sadism in men resulted from the distortion of the aggressive component of the male sexual instinct. Masochism in men, however, was seen as a more significant aberration, contrary to the nature of male sexuality. Freud doubted that masochism in men was ever a primary tendency, and speculated that it may exist only as a transformation of sadism. Sadomasochism in women received comparatively little discussion, as it was believed that it occurred primarily in men. Both also assumed that masochism was so inherent to female sexuality that it would be difficult to distinguish as a separate inclination. Havelock Ellis, in Studies in the Psychology of Sex, argued that there is no clear distinction between the aspects of sadism and masochism, and that they may be regarded as complementary emotional states. He also made the important point that sadomasochism is concerned only with pain in regard to sexual pleasure, and not in regard to cruelty, as Freud had suggested. In other words, the sadomasochist generally desires that the pain be inflicted or received in love, not in abuse, for the pleasure of either one or both participants. This mutual pleasure may even be essential for the satisfaction of those involved. Here Ellis touches upon the often paradoxical nature of consensual S&M. It is not only pain to initiate pleasure, but violence—or the simulation of violence—to express love. This contradictory character is perhaps most evident in the observation by some that not only are sadomasochistic activities usually done for the benefit of the masochist, but that it is often the masochist that controls them, through subtle emotional cues received by the sadist. In his essay Coldness and Cruelty, (originally Présentation de Sacher-Masoch, 1967) Gilles Deleuze rejects the term 'sadomasochism' as artificial, especially in the context of the prototypical masochistic work, Sacher-Masoch's Venus In Furs. Deleuze instead argues that the tendency toward masochism is based on desire brought on from the delay of gratification. Taken to its extreme, an infinite delay, this is manifested as perpetual coldness. The masochist derives pleasure from, as Deleuze puts it, The Contract: the process by which he can control another individual and turn the individual into someone cold and callous. The Sadist, in contrast, derives pleasure from The Law: the unavoidable power that places one person below another. The sadist attempts to destroy the ego in an effort to unify the id and super-ego, in effect gratifying the most base desires the sadist can express while ignoring or completely suppressing the will of the ego, or of the conscience. Thus, Deleuze attempts to argue that Masochism and Sadism arise from such different impulses that the combination of the two terms is meaningless and misleading. The perceived sadistic capabilities of masochists are treated by Deleuze as reactions to masochism. Indeed, in the epilogue of Venus In Furs, the character of Severin has become bitter from his experiment in masochism, and advocates instead the domination of women. Before Deleuze, however, Sartre had presented his own theory of sadism and masochism, at which Deleuze's deconstructive attack, which took away the symmetry of the two roles, was probably directed. Because the pleasure or power in looking at the victim figures prominently in sadism and masochism, Sartre was able to link these phenomena to his famous philosophy of the Look of the Other. Sartre argued that masochism is an attempt by the For-itself (consciousness) to reduce itself to nothing, becoming an object that is drowned out by the "abyss of the Other's subjectivity" Jean-Paul Sartre, Being and Nothingness By this Sartre means that, given that the For-itself desires to attain a point of view in which it is both subject and object, one possible strategy is to gather and intensify every feeling and posture in which the self appears as an object to be rejected, tested, and humiliated; and in this way the For-itself strives toward a point of view in which there is only one subjectivity in the relationship, which would be both that of the abuser and the abused. Conversely, of course, Sartre held sadism to be the effort to annihilate the subjectivity of the victim. That would mean that the sadist, who is exhilarated in the emotional distress of the victim, is such because he or she also seeks to assume a subjectivity which would take a point of view on the victim, and on itself, as both subject and object. This argument may appear stronger if it is somehow understood that the Look of the Other is either only an aspect of the other faculties of desire, or somehow its primary faculty. It does not account for the turn that Deleuze took for his own philosophy of these matters, but this premise of desire-as-Look is associated with the view always attacked by Deleuze, in what he regarded as the essential error of "desire as lack," and which he identified in the philosophical temperament of Plato, Socrates, and Lacan. For Deleuze, insofar as desire is a lack it is reducible to the Look. Finally, after Deleuze, Rene Girard included his account of sado-masochism in Things Hidden Since the Foundation of The World, originally Des choses cachées depuis la fondation du monde, 1978, making the chapter on masochism a coherent part of his theory of mimetic desire. In this view of sado-masochism, the violence of the practices are an expression of a peripheral rivalry that has developed around the actual love-object. There is clearly a similarity to Deleuze, since both in the violence surrounding the memory of mimetic crisis and its avoidance, and in the resistance to affection that is focussed on by Deleuze, there is an understanding of the value of the love object in terms of the processes of its valuation, acquisition and the test it imposes on the suitor. Many theorists, particularly feminist theories, have suggested that sadomasochism is an inherent part of modern Western culture. According to their theories, sex and relationships are both consistently taught to be formulated within a framework of male dominance and female submission. Some of them further link this hypothesized framework to inequalities among gender, class, and race which remain a substantial part of society, despite the efforts of the civil rights movement and feminism. There are a number of reasons commonly given for why a sadomasochist finds the practice of S&M enjoyable, and the answer is largely dependent on the individual. For some, taking on a role of compliance or helplessness offers a form of therapeutic escape; from the stresses of life, from responsibility, or from guilt. For others, being under the power of a strong, controlling presence may evoke the feelings of safety and protection associated with childhood. They likewise may derive satisfaction from earning the approval of that figure (see: Servitude (BDSM)). A sadist, on the other hand, may enjoy the feeling of power and authority that comes from playing the dominant role, or receive pleasure vicariously through the suffering of the masochist. It is poorly understood, though, what ultimately connects these emotional experiences to sexual gratification, or how that connection initially forms. Dr. Joseph Merlino, author and psychiatry adviser to the New York Daily News, said in an interview that a sadomasochistic relationship, as long as it is consensual, is not a psychological problem: It is usually agreed on by psychologists that experiences during early sexual development can have a profound effect on the character of sexuality later in life. Sadomasochistic desires, however, seem to form at a variety of ages. Some individuals report having had them before puberty, while others do not discover them until well into adulthood. According to one study, the majority of male sadomasochists (53%) developed their interest before the age of 15, while the majority of females (78%) developed their interest afterwards (Breslow, Evans, and Langley 1985). Like sexual fetishes, sadomasochism can be learned through conditioning—in this context, the repeated association of sexual pleasure with an object or stimulus. With the publication of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV) in 1994 new criteria of diagnosis were available describing Sadomasochism clearly not as disorders of sexual preferences. They are now not regarded as illnesses in and of themselves. The DSM-IV asserts that "The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors" must "cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning" in order for sexual sadism or masochism to be considered a disorder. The manuals' latest edition (DSM-IV-TR) requires that the activity must be the sole means of sexual gratification for a period of six (6) months, and either cause "clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning" or involve a violation of consent to be diagnosed as a paraphilia.Letter to the Editor of The American Journal of Psychiatry: Change in Criterion for Paraphilias in DSM-IV-TR. Russell B. Hilliard, Robert L. Spitzer. 2002. Retrieved: 23 November, 2007. Overlays of sexual preference disorders and the practice of Sadomasochism practices can occur, however. Real life The term BDSM describes the activities between consenting partners that contain sadistic and masochistic elements. Many behaviors such as erotic spanking, tickling and love-bites that many people think of only as "rough" sex also contain elements of sado-masochism. Note the issue of legal consent may not be accepted as a defense to criminal charges in some jurisdictions, and very few jurisdictions will permit consent as a defense to serious bodily injury. In certain extreme cases, sadism and masochism can include fantasies, sexual urges or behavior that cause significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning, to the point that they can be considered part of a mental disorder. However, this is an uncommon case, and psychiatrists are now moving towards regarding sadism and masochism not as disorders in and of themselves, but only as disorders when associated with other problems such as a personality disorder. "Sadism" and "masochism," in the context of consensual sexual activities, are not strictly accurate terms, at least by the psychological definitions. "Sadism" in absolute terms refers to someone whose pleasure in causing pain does not depend on the consent of the "victim." Indeed, a lack of consent may be a requisite part of the experience for a true sadist. Similarly, the masochist in consensual BDSM is someone who enjoys sexual fantasies or urges for being beaten, humiliated, bound, tortured, or otherwise made to suffer, either as an enhancement to or a substitute for sexual pleasure, usually according to a certain scripted and mutually agreed upon "scene." These "masochists" do not usually enjoy pain in other scenarios, such as accidental injury, medical procedures, and so on. Similarly, the exchange of power in S&M may not be along the expected lines. While it might be assumed that the "top"—the person who gives the sensation or causes the humiliation—is the one with the power, the actual power may lie with the "bottom," who typically creates the script, or at least sets the boundaries, by which the S&M practitioners play. Ernulf and Innala (1995) observed discussions among individuals with such interests, one of whom described the goal of hyperdominants (p. 644):Ernulf, K. E., & Innala, S. M. (1995). Sexual bondage: A review and unobtrusive investigation. Archives of Sexual Behavior, 24, 631–654. See also *ReviseF65 *Algolagnia *Autosadism *Bondage (BDSM) *Bottom (BDSM) *Domination & submission (BDSM) *Masochistic personality *Paraphilia *Sadism *Sadism and masochism as medical terms *Sadomasochistic personality *Safewords *Self harm *Sexual sadism *Top (BDSM) *Torture References Further reading Books *Alize, M. (2007). Experiences of a pro-domme. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Barker, M. (2007). Turning the world upside down: Developing a tool for training about SM. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Barker, M., Gupta, C., & Iantaffi, A. (2007). The power of play: The potentials and pitfalls in healing narratives of BDSM. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Bauer, R. (2007). Playgrounds and new territories--The potential of BDSM practices to queer genders. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Beckmann, A. (2007). The 'bodily practices' of consensual 'SM', spirituality and 'transcendence'. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Brenner, I. (1991). The unconscious wish to develop AIDS: A case report. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Bridoux, D. (2000). Kink therapy: SM and sexual minorities. Maidenhead, BRK, England: Open University Press. *Brothers, D. (1997). The leather princess: Sadomasochism as the rescripting of trauma scenarios. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Brothers, D. (2003). Cinderella's Gender Trouble: Sadomasochism as the Intersubjective Regulation of Uncertainty. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Chaline, E. (2007). On becoming a gay SMer: A sexual scripting perspective. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Chancer, L. S. (2000). Fromm, sadomasochism, and contemporary American crime. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press. *Coen, S. J. (1988). Sadomasochistic excitement: Character disorder and perversion. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Denkinson, G. (2007). SM and sexual freedom: A life history. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *De Masi, F. (1999). The sadomasochistic perversion: The entity and the theories. London, England: Karnac Books. *Dillon-Weston, M. (1997). From sado-masochism to shared sadness. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Downing, L. (2007). Beyond safety: Erotic asphyxiation and the limits of SM discourse. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Easton, D. (2007). Shadowplay: S/M journeys to our selves. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Glenn, J. (1998). Dora as an adolescent: Sadistic and sadomasochistic fantasies. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Glickauf-Hughes, C. (1996). Sadomasochistic interactions. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Gosselin, C. (1984). Fetishism, sadomasochism and related behaviours. Cambridge, MA: Basil Blackwell. *Gosselin, C. C. (1987). The sadomasochistic contract. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Green, R. (2007). Total power exchange in a modern family: A personal perspective. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Halberstadt-Freud, H. C. (1991). Freud, Proust, perversion and love. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Hemphill, R. E., & Zabow, T. (1992). Clinical vampirism: A presentation of 3 cases and a reevaluation of Haigh, the "acid-bath-murderer." Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Henkin, W. A. (2007). Some beneficial aspects of exploring personas and role play in the BDSM context. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Joffe, H. (2006). Dynamics of sadomasochism in the film The night porter. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Kantor, M. (2002). Passive-aggression: A guide for the therapist, the patient and the victim. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Langdridge, D. (2007). Speaking the unspeakable: S/M and the eroticisation of pain. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Langdridge, D., & Barker, M. (2007). Safe, sane and consensual: Contemporary perspectives on sadomasochism. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Langdridge, D., & Barker, M. (2007). Situating sadomasochism. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *McGrath, M., & Turvey, B. E. (2008). Sexual asphyxia. San Diego, CA: Elsevier Academic Press. *Merck, M. (2006). The feminist ethics of lesbian sadomasochism. London, England: Karnac Books. *Montgomery, J. D. (1989). The return of masochistic behavior in the absence of the analyst. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Moser, C., & Kleinplatz, P. J. (2007). Themes of SM expression. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Novick, J., & Novick, K. K. (1997). Not for barbarians: An appreciation of Freud's "A Child is Being Beaten". New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Phillips, Anita (1998). A Defense of Masochism. ISBN 0-312-19258-4. *Odd Reiersol, Svein Skeid:The ICD Diagnoses of Fetishism and Sadomasochism, in Journal of Homosexuality, Harrigton Park Press, Vol.50, No.2/3, 2006,pp.243-262 *Rathbone, J. (2001). Anatomy of masochism. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Ross, J. M. (1997). The sadomasochism of everyday life: Why we hurt ourselves--and others--and how to stop. New York, NY: Simon & Schuster. *Sacksteder, J. L. (1989). Sadomasochistic relatedness to the body in anorexia nervosa. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Saez, Fernando y Olga Viñuales, Armarios de Cuero, Editorial Bellaterra, 2007. ISBN 84-7290-345-6 *Santtila, P., Sandnabba, N. K., & Nordling, N. (2006). Sadomasochism. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Schad-Somers, S. P. (1982). Sadomasochism: Etiology and treatment. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Schapiro, B. (2000). Sadomasochism as intersubjective breakdown in D. H. Lawrence's "The Woman Who Rode Away". Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Shengold, L. (1997). Comments on Freud's "'A Child is Being Beaten': A Contribution to the Study of the Origin of Sexual Perversions". New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Sisson, K. (2007). The cultural formation of S/M: History and analysis. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Sophia. (2007). Who is in charge in an SM scene? New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Stoller, R. J. (1989). Consensual sadomasochistic perversions. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Weait, M. (2007). Sadomasochism and the law. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Yost, M. R. (2007). Sexual fantasies of S/M practitioners: The impact of gender and S/M role on fantasy content. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. Papers *Ahrens, S. (2006). The paradox of sadomasochism: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 19(4) Dec 2006, 279-294. *Alison, L., Santtila, P., & Sandnabba, N. K. (2001). Sadomasochistically oriented behavior: Diversity in practice and meaning: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 30(1) Feb 2001, 1-12. *Arroyo, A. P., & Escarcega, J. S. (2006). The sado-masochist perversion pair. A clinical case: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 8(2) Jul-Dec 2006, 41-60. *Avery, N. C. (1977). Sadomasochism: A defense against object loss: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 64(1) Spr 1977, 101-109. *Bach, S. (2002). Sadomasochism in Clinical Practice and Everyday Life: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 11(2) Spr 2002, 225-235. *Bach, S., & Hacker, A.-L. (2002). Sadomasochism in clinical practice and everyday life: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1215-1224. *Bauduin, A. (1994). The erotic alienation of the daughter to her mother: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(1) Jan-Mar 1994, 17-32. *Berg, T. (1981). Object-splitting, dominance and submission in families of borderline adolescents: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 18(11) Nov 1981, 571-577. *Berg, T. (1986). Narcissus: Master/slave in the mirror of each other: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 23(3) Mar 1986, 152-160. *Berner, W. (1991). Sado-masochism in a woman: Report on a psychoanalytical therapy: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 4(1) Mar 1991, 45-57. *Berner, W. (1997). Forms of sadism: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 12(2) 1997, 166-182. *Birkett, D. (2004). Review of The Sado-Masochistic Perversion: The Entity and the Theories: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 21(2) Win 2004, 341-344. *Biven, B. M. (1997). Dehumanization as an enactment of serial killers: A sadomasochistic case study: Journal of Analytic Social Work Vol 4(2) 1997, 23-49. *Blizard, R. A. (2001). Masochistic and sadistic ego states: Dissociative solutions to the dilemma of attachment to an abusive caretaker: Journal of Trauma & Dissociation Vol 2(4) 2001, 37-58. *Blos, P., Jr. (1991). Sadomasochism and the defense against recall of painful affect: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 417-430. *Blum, H. P. (1978). Psychoanalytic study of an unusual perversion: Discussion: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 26(4) 1978, 785-792. *Blum, H. P. (1991). Sadomasochism in the psychoanalytic process, within and beyond the pleasure principle: Discussion: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 431-450. *Breslow, N., Evans, L., & Langley, J. (1985). On the prevalence and roles of females in the sadomasochistic subculture: Report of an empirical study: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 14(4) Aug 1985, 303-317. *Calogeras, R. C. (1994). Sadomasochistic object relations: Some clinical observations: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(2) Jun 1994, 97-115. *Cappon, J. (1975). Masochism: A trait in the Mexican national character: International Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 17(1) Spr 1975, 2. *Catano, J. V. (2003). Labored language: Anxiety and sadomasochism in steel industry tales of masculinity: Men and Masculinities Vol 6(1) Jul 2003, 3-30. *Celenza, A. (2000). Sadomasochistic relating: What's sex got to do with it? : Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 69(3) Jul 2000, 527-543. *Chancer, L. S. (2004). Rethinking domestic violence in theory and practice: Deviant Behavior Vol 25(3) May-Jun 2004, 255-275. *Chasseguet-Smirgel, J. (1991). Sadomasochism in the perversions: Some thoughts on the destruction of reality: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 399-415. *Chefetz, R. A. (2000). Disorder in the therapist's view of the self: Working with the person with dissociative identity disorder: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 20(2) 2000, 305-329. *Claus, C., & Lidberg, L. (2003). Ego-boundary disturbances in sadomasochism: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 151-163. *Corman, L. (1977). Moral masochism identified by the use of projective tests: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 31(18) Sep-Oct 1977-1978, 915-922. *Cross, P. A., & Matheson, K. (2006). Understanding Sadomasochism: An Empirical Examination of Four Perspectives: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 133-166. *Cycon, R. (1994). Sadomasochism in the transference/countertransference as a defense against psychic pain: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 14(3) 1994, 441-450. *Damon, W. (2002). Dominance, Sexism, and Inadequacy: Testing a Compensatory Conceptualization in a Sample of Heterosexual Men Involved in SM: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 14(4) 2002, 25-45. *Dancer, P. L., Kleinplatz, P. J., & Moser, C. (2006). 24/7 SM Slavery: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 81-101. *De Groot, M. (2008). Review of Sadomasochism in everyday life--The dynamics of power and powerlessness: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 23(2) May 2008, 171. *Dekker, A. (2007). Splash and Clash in Regensburg? A conference of the German Society for Sexuality Research on "Perspectives on Sadomasochism." Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 20(3) Sep 2007, 263-266. *Dervin, D. (1986). Edmond: Is there such a thing as a sick play? : Psychoanalytic Review Vol 73(1) Spr 1986, 111-119. *Donnelly, D., & Fraser, J. (1998). Gender differences in sado-masochistic arousal among college students: Sex Roles Vol 39(5-6) Sep 1998, 391-407. *Downing, L. (2004). On the limits of sexual ethics: The phenomenology of autassassinophilia: Sexuality & Culture: An Interdisciplinary Quarterly Vol 8(1) Win 2004, 3-17. *Dubinsky, A. (1986). The sado-masochistic phantasies of two adolescent boys suffering from congenital physical illnesses: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 12(1) 1986, 73-85. *Durkin, K. F. (2007). Show me the money: Cybershrews and on-line money masochists: Deviant Behavior Vol 28(4) 2007, 355-378. *Fakhry Davids, M. (1997). Sado-masochism as a defence: Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 5(2) 1997, 51-64. *Finell, J. S. (1992). Sadomasochism and complementarity in the interaction of the narcissistic and borderline personality type: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 79(3) Fal 1992, 361-379. *Gabbard, K. (1997). The circulation of sado-masochistic desire in the Lolita texts: PsyART Vol 1 1997, *Gagnier, T. T., & Robertiello, R. C. (1993). Sado-masochism as a defense against merging: Six case studies: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 23(3) Fal 1993, 183-192. *Geltner, P. (2005). Countertransference in Projective Identification and Sadomasochistic States: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 30(1) 2005, 73-91. *Glasser, M. (1998). On violence: A preliminary communication: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(5) Oct 1998, 887-902. *Glasser, M. (1999). "On violence": Reply: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(3) Jun 1999, 627-628. *Gosselin, C. C., Wilson, G. D., & Barrett, P. T. (1991). The personality and sexual preferences of sadomasochistic women: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(1) 1991, 11-15. *Goulding, M. M. (1998). Sadomasochism in psychotherapy with nonpsychotic clients: Comments on Ken Wood's "The danger of sadomasochism in the reparenting of psychotics." Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 28(1) Jan 1998, 55-56. *Green, R. (2001). (Serious) sadomasochism: A protected right of privacy? : Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 30(5) Oct 2001, 543-550. *Grindstaff, D. (2003). Queering Marriage: An Ideographic Interrogation of Heteronormative Subjectivity: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 45(2-4) 2003, 257-275. *Grossman, W. I. (1991). Pain, aggression, fantasy, and concepts of sadomasochism: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 60(1) Jan 1991, 22-52. *Groth, M. (2000). On the Umbilicus as a bisexual symbol: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 17(2) Spr 2000, 360-365. *Hanly, M.-A. F. (1993). Sado-masochism in Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre: A ridge of lighted heath: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 74(5) Oct 1993, 1049-1061. *Hekma, G. (2007). Review of Sadomasochism: Powerful pleasures: Sexualities Vol 10(3) Jul 2007, 391-392. *Henny, R. (1998). Metapsychological position of anality: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1749-1755. *Henry-Sejourne, M. (1997). Anais Nin: Letter to her father: Cahiers Jungiens de Psychanalyse No 89 Sum 1997, 63-79. *Hillman, C. (2006). Relational treatment of a borderline analysand: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 15(3) Sep 2006, 178-182. *Hitzler, R. (1993). Agonising choices: A glimpse into the small realm of the algophile: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 6(3) Sep 1993, 228-242. *Hollan, D. (2004). Self systems, cultural idioms of distress, and the psycho-bodily consequences of childhood suffering: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 41(1) Mar 2004, 62-79. *Houlberg, R. (1991). The magazine of a sadomasochism club: The tie that binds: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 21(1-2) 1991, 167-183. *Hughes, M. A. (1983). Transfer perversion: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 47(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 357-363. *Joseph, B. (1982). Addiction to near-death: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 63(4) 1982, 449-456. *Joshi, S. (2003). 'Watcha gonna do when they cum all over you?' What police themes in male erotic video reveal about (leather)sexual subjectivity: Sexualities Vol 6(3-4) Nov 2003, 325-342. *Karol, C. (1980). The role of primal scene and masochism in asthma: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8 1980-1981, 577-592. *Keiter, R. H. (1975). Psychotherapy of moral masochism: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 29(1) Jan 1975, 56-65. *Kennedy, H. (1989). Sadomasochistic perversion in adolescence: A developmental-historical observation: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 4(4) 1989, 348-360. *Kennedy, K. (2000). Writing trash: Truth and the sexual outlaw's reinvention of lesbian identity: Feminist Theory Vol 1(2) Aug 2000, 151-172. *Kernberg, O. F. (1991). Sadomasochism, sexual excitement, and perversion: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 333-362. *Kernberg, O. F. (1993). Sadomasochism, sexual excitement and perversion: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 8(4) 1993, 319-341. *Klein, M., & Moser, C. (2006). SM (Sadomasochistic) Interests as an Issue in a Child Custody Proceeding: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 233-242. *Kleinplatz, P. J. (2006). Learning from Extraordinary Lovers: Lessons from the Edge: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 325-348. *Kolmes, K., Stock, W., & Moser, C. (2006). Investigating Bias in Psychotherapy with BDSM Clients: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 301-324. *Kovel, C. C. (2000). Cross-cultural dimensions of sadomasochism in the psychoanalytic situation: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 28(1) Spr 2000, 51-62. *Krambeck, K. (1989). Erotic forms of hatred: Psicopatologia Vol 9(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 1-9. *Kulick, D. (2003). No: Language & Communication Vol 23(2) Apr 2003, 139-151. *Langdridge, D., & Butt, T. (2004). A Hermeneutic Phenomenological Investigation of the Construction of Sadomasochistic Identities: Sexualities Vol 7(1) Feb 2004, 31-53. *Langdridge, D., & Butt, T. (2005). The Erotic Construction of Power Exchange: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 65-73. *Lawner, P. (1979). Sado-masochism and imperiled self: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 2(1) 1979, 22-29. *Lawrence, A. A., & Love-Crowell, J. (2008). Psychotherapists' experience with clients who engage in consensual sadomasochism: A qualitative study: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 34(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 63-81. *Leonhard, K. (1986). Sadomasochism and dream in the background of Kafka's works: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 38(6) Jun 1986, 315-323. *Lerner, H. D. (2001). A two-systems approach to the treatment of a disturbed adolescent: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 8(3-4) 2001, 123-142. *Lerner, P. M., & Lerner, H. D. (1996). Further notes on a case of possible multiple personality disorder: Masochism, omnipotence, and entitlement: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 13(3) Sum 1996, 403-416. *Levitt, E. E., Moser, C., & Jamison, K. V. (1994). The prevalence and some attributes of females in the sadomasochistic subculture: A second report: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 23(4) Aug 1994, 465-473. *Lichtenberg, J. D. (2002). Intimacy with the gendered self: Selbstpsychologie: Europaische Zeitschrift fur psychoanalytische Therapie und Forschung/ Self Psychology: European Journal for Psychoanalytic Therapy and Research Vol 3(7) 2002, 13-60. *Luca, M. (2002). Containment of the sexualized and erotized transference: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 11(4) Fal 2002, 649-662. *Luca, M. (2002). Response to Dr. Baudry's commentary: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 11(4) Fal 2002, 672-674. *Mahoney, J. M. (1998). Strategic sadomasochism in lesbian relationships: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 35(1) 1998, 41-43. *Maidi, H. (1997). Can an innocent person love a guilty one? : Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 27(62) 1997, 137-154. *Manninen, V., & Absetz, K. (2000). The face of fear: Castration and perversion: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 23(2) 2000, 193-215. *Meloy, J. R. (1999). "On violence": Comment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(3) Jun 1999, 626-627. *Messer, J. M., & Fremouw, W. J. (2008). A critical review of explanatory models for self-mutilating behaviors in adolescents: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 28(1) Jan 2008, 162-178. *Mintz, I. L. (1980). Multideterminism in asthmatic disease: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8 1980-1981, 593-600. *Mollinger, R. N. (1982). Sadomasochism and developmental stages: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 69(3) Fal 1982, 379-389. *Morgenstern, S. (1987). The Personality structure and its deviations: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse 51(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 119-122. *Moser, C. (1988). Sadomasochism: Journal of Social Work & Human Sexuality Vol 7(1) 1988, 43-56. *Moser, C., & Kleinplatz, P. J. (2006). Introduction: The State of Our Knowledge on SM: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 1-15. *Naylor, B. A. (1986). Sadomasochism in children and adolescents: A contemporary treatment approach: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 23(4) Win 1986, 586-592. *Nichols, M. (2006). Psychotherapeutic Issues with "Kinky" Clients: Clinical Problems, Yours and Theirs: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 281-300. *Nordling, N., Sandnabba, N. K., & Santtila, P. (2000). The prevalence and effects of self-reported childhood sexual abuse among sadomasochistically oriented males and females: Journal of Child Sexual Abuse Vol 9(1) 2000, 53-63. *Nordling, N., Sandnabba, N. K., Santtila, P., & Alison, L. (2006). Differences and Similarities Between Gay and Straight Individuals Involved in the Sadomasochistic Subculture: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 41-57. *Novick, J. (2003). Naughty love: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 48 (5), Oct, 2003. *Novick, J., & Novick, K. K. (1998). Fearful symmetry: The development and treatment of sadomasochism: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 15(1) Win 1998, 168-171. *Novick, J., & Novick, K. K. (2004). The Superego and the Two-System Model: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 24(2) 2004, 232-356. *Novick, J., Novick, K. K., & Hacker, A.-L. (2002). A developmental theory of sadomasochism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1133-1155. *Ogden, D. S. (1996). Richardson's narrative space-off: Freud, vision and the (heterosexual) problem of reading Clarissa: Literature and Psychology Vol 42(4) 1996, 37-52. *Ormerod, D. (1994). Sado-masochism: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 5(1) May 1994, 123-136. *Pizzato, M. (2005). A Post-9/11 Passion: Review of Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ: Pastoral Psychology Vol 53(4) Mar 2005, 371-376. *Queen, C. (1996). Women, S/M, and therapy: Women & Therapy Vol 19(4) 1996, 65-73. *Quinodoz, J.-M. (1992). Homosexuality and separation anxiety: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 56 May 1992, 1643-1650. *Quinsey, V. L., Chaplin, T. C., & Upfold, D. (1984). Sexual arousal to nonsexual violence and sadomasochistic themes among rapists and non-sex-offenders: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 52(4) Aug 1984, 651-657. *Ramsay, R. L. (1991). The sado-masochism of representation in French texts of modernity: The power of the erotic and the eroticization of power in the work of Marguerite Duras and Alain Robbe-Grillet: Literature and Psychology Vol 37(3) 1991, 18-28. *Rea, J. E. (1985). James Joyce's Bloom: The mongrel imagery: American Imago Vol 42(1) Spr 1985, 39-43. *Reed, G. S. (1999). Analysts who submit and patients who comply: Sadomasochistic transference/countertransference interchanges and their rationalizations: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 19(1) 1999, 82-96. *Reiersol, O., & Skeid, S. (2006). The ICD Diagnoses of Fetishism and Sadomasochism: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 243-262. *Richards, A. K. (1989). A romance with pain: A telephone perversion in a woman? : International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 70(1) 1989, 153-164. *Richards, A. K. (2002). Sadomasochistic Perversion and the Analytic Situation: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 11(3) Sum 2002, 359-377. *Richters, J., de Visser, R. O., Rissel, C. E., Grulich, A. E., & Smith, A. M. A. (2008). Demographic and psychosocial features of participants in bondage and discipline, "sadomasochism" or dominance and submission (BDSM): Data from a national survey: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(7) Jul 2008, 1660-1668. *Ridinger, R. B. (2006). Negotiating Limits: The Legal Status of SM in the United States: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 189-216. *Roussillon, R. (2002). The clinical decomposition of sadism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1167-1180. *Ryle, A. (1993). Addiction to the death instinct? A critical review of Joseph's paper "Addiction to Near Death." British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) Fal 1993, 88-92. *Salvage, D. (2006). Review of The Sadomasochistic Perversion: The Entity and the Theories: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Fal 2006, 559-561. *Sandnabba, N. K., Santtila, P., & Nordling, N. (1999). Sexual behavior and social adaptation among sadomasochistically-oriented males: Journal of Sex Research Vol 36(3) Aug 1999, 273-282. *Sandnabba, N. K., Santtila, P., Nordling, N., Beetz, A. M., & Alison, L. (2002). Characteristics of a sample of sadomasochistically-oriented males with recent experience of sexual contact with animals: Deviant Behavior Vol 23(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 511-529. *Santtila, P., Sandnabba, N. K., Alison, L., & Nordling, N. (2002). Investigating the underlying structure in sadomasochistically oriented behavior: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 31(2) Apr 2002, 185-196. *Santtila, P., Sandnabba, N. K., & Nordling, N. (2000). Retrospective perspectives of family interaction in childhood as correlates of current sexual adaptation among sadomasochistic males: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 12(4) 2000, 69-87. *Saville, J. (1992). Of fleshly garments: Ascesis and desire in the ethic of psychoanalysis: American Imago Vol 49(4) Win 1992, 445-465. *Schneider, M. (1986). Wounding, the couple and the other as ob-ject: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 11(44) Oct 1986, 637-663. *Schteingart-Gitnacht, A. (1998). The economic problem of anality: Regarding anality: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1701-1748. *Scott, A. (1993). "Addiction to the death instinct? A critical review of Joseph's paper "Addiction to near death": Response: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) Fal 1993, 93-95. *Seelig, B. J., & Person, E. S. (1991). A sadomasochistic transference: Its relation to distortions in the rapprochement subphase: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(4) 1991, 939-965. *Shulman, B. H., & Peven, D. (1971). Sex for domination: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 5(10) Oct 1971, 28-32. *Smith, S. (1984). The sexually abused patient and the abusing therapist: A study in sadomasochistic relationships: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 1(2) Spr 1984, 89-98. *Southern, S. (2002). The tie that binds: Sadomasochism in female addicted trauma survivors: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 9(4) 2002, 209-229. *Spengler, A. (1977). Manifest sadomasochism of males: Results of an empirical study: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 6(6) Nov 1977, 441-456. *Stark, R., Schienle, A., Girod, C., Walter, B., Kirsch, P., Blecker, C., et al. (2005). Erotic and disgust-inducing pictures--Differences in the hemodynamic responses of the brain: Biological Psychology Vol 70(1) Sep 2005, 19-29. *Sternbach, O. (1975). Aggression, the death drive and the problem of sadomasochism: A reinterpretation of Freud's second drive theory: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 56(3) 1975, 321-333. *Sternbach, O. (2006). Aggression, the Death Drive and the Problem of Sadomasochism: A Reinterpretation of Freud's Second Drive Theory: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 93(6) Dec 2006, 857-881. *Stolorow, R. D. (1975). The narcissistic function of masochism (and sadism): International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 56(4) 1975, 441-448. *Taylor, G. W., & Ussher, J. M. (2001). Making sense of S&M: A discourse analytic account: Sexualities Vol 4(3) Aug 2001, 293-314. *Troisier, H. (2002). Hypochondria and erotism: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 22 2002, 85-97. *Tsang, D. C. (1995). Policing "perversions": Depo-Provera and John Money's new sexual order: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 28(3-4) 1995, 397-426. *Valentine, M. (2007). 'Those that the gods wish to destroy, they first make mad': An analytic discussion of the depiction of sado-masochism in the film The Night Porter: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 23(3) May 2007, 445-457. *van Lieshout, M. (1995). Leather nights in the woods: Homosexual encounters in a Dutch highway rest area: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 29(1) 1995, 19-39. *Van Naerssen, A. X., Van Dijk, M., Hoogeveen, G., Visser, D., & et al. (1986). Gay SM in pornography and reality: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 13(2-3) Win-Spr 1986-1987, 111-119. *Waska, R. (2006). Two Tales of Loss and the Search for a Solution: New Ideas on Acting Out, Sadomasochism, and Working Through: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 3(1) 2006, 101-110. *Weille, K.-L. H. (2002). The psychodynamics of consensual sadomasochistic and dominant-submissive sexual games: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 131-160. *Weinberg, M. S., Williams, C. J., & Moser, C. (1984). The social constituents of sadomasochism: Social Problems Vol 31(4) Apr 1984, 379-389. *Weinberg, T. S. (1987). Sadomasochism in the United States: A review of recent sociological literature: Journal of Sex Research Vol 23(1) Feb 1987, 50-69. *Weinberg, T. S. (1994). Research in sadomasochism: A review of sociological and social psychological literature: Annual Review of Sex Research Vol V 1994, 257-277. *Weinberg, T. S. (2006). Sadomasochism and the Social Sciences: A Review of the Sociological and Social Psychological Literature: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 17-40. *Weinstein, L. (1998). Looking at reality: Perversion, illusion, and the primal scene in Peter Greenaway's The Draughtman's Contract: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 18(2) 1998, 257-268. *Weiss, M. D. (2006). Mainstreaming Kink: The Politics of BDSM Representation in U.S. Popular Media: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 103-132. *Westerfelhaus, R. G. (2007). The Spirituality of Sex and the Sexuality of the Spirit: BDSM Erotic Play as Soulwork and Social Critique. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *White, C. (2006). The Spanner Trials and the Changing Law on Sadomasochism in the UK: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 167-187. *Williams, D. J. (2006). Different (Painful!) Strokes for Different Folks: A General Overview of Sexual Sadomasochism (SM) and its Diversity: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 13(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 333-346. *Wilson, C. P. (1980). Parental overstimulation in asthma: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8 1980-1981, 601-621. *Wolf, K. (2004). Treating a man with transvestite and sadomasochistic tendencies: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 17(2) Jun 2004, 163-173. *Woods, K. (1998). The danger of sadomasochism in the reparenting of psychotics: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 28(1) Jan 1998, 48-54. *Wright, S. (2006). Discrimination of SM-Identified Individuals: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 50(2-3) 2006, 217-231. *Wrye, H. (2005). Perversion annihilates creativity and love: A passion for destruction in The Piano Teacher (2001): International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(4) Aug 2005, 1205-1212. *Zillmann, D., Bryant, J., & Carveth, R. A. (1981). The effect of erotica featuring sadomasochism and bestiality on motivated intermale aggression: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 7(1) Mar 1981, 153-159. Dissertations *Brodwyn, J. M. (2001). Psychic sadomasochism in four contemporary depth psychology formulations: A comparative analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chancer, L. S. (1988). The social generality of sadomasochism: A study in the political as personal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cross, P. A. (2000). Understanding sadomasochism: An examination of current perspectives. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Damon, W. D. (2002). Patterns of power: A test of two approaches to understanding sadomasochistic sexual behavior in heterosexual men. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoff, G. (2003). Power and love: Sadomasochistic practices in long-term committed relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jones, C. M. (1993). Pilgrimage to the sun: Marriage in D. H. Lawrence's major novels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Matthews, M. A. (2005). Lesbians who engage in public bondage, discipline, dominance, submission and sadomasochism (BDSM). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Palazzolo, S. A. (2007). Demystifying a sexual perversion: An existential reading of sadomasochism and Erich Fromm's call to love. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Panter, A. L. H. (1999). An exploratory study of female sadomasochists' sexuality: Behavior, fantasy, and meaning. (women sadomasochists). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pine, S. (1984). A study of interrelationships between sadomasochism and narcissism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pinzka, L. C. (1994). Sado-masochism and literary production: The case of Flaubert. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schiller, G. C. (1987). The pursuit of masculinity, a study in homosexual sadomasochism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yost, M. R. (2006). Consensual sexual sadomasochism and sexual aggression perpetration: Exploring the erotic value of power. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links * * * The Eulenspiegel Societyhttp://www.tes.org, founded in New York City in 1971 is the oldest SM support group in the US. * The Society of Janushttp://www.soj.org, founded in San Francisco, California in 1974 is the second oldest SM support group in the US. Sadism and Masochism Category:Paraphilias